1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power control system for a hybrid vehicle that supplies power to the vehicle using a motor even when required power of the vehicle exceeds maximum power of a converter, by integrally operating a power system of the vehicle including the converter and an inverter and the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles today use fossil fuel however; the fossil fuel includes sulfur, phosphor, etc., which contribute to environmental pollution. Therefore, the reduction in the use of the fossil fuel for environmental protection is continuously being researched and developed. Environmentally-friendly vehicles such as a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and a hydrogen fuel vehicle have thus been developed to help alleviate the related problems with fossil fuel vehicles. The hybrid vehicle generates electricity by regenerative braking reversely rotating the motor upon deceleration to charge a battery and improves fuel efficiency and stabilization of exhaust gas by an idle stop and go control turning off an engine upon stopping and restarting the engine with the motor upon starting.
Therefore, in the hybrid vehicle, a driving mode of the vehicle must be controlled to correspond to the vehicle state. The related art teaches a method for controlling motor control system for hybrid vehicle which improves durability of a power apparatus of a hybrid vehicle and improves efficiency of a vehicle by preventing a counter electromotive force of a motor generated upon turning off a main relay of the hybrid vehicle from being applied to a converter and an inverter. However, when the efficiency of the converter is improved by the above-described method, a current amount flowing in the converter is increased, and thus, the size of the inductor connected with the converter, a power module, a cooling apparatus, etc., is increased, thereby increasing costs of the converter and increasing a weight and a volume.
The contents described as the related art have been provided merely for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.